Komposisi: Dua Pecahan (yang maknawi)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Perumpamaan yang menyakitkan, Indonesia tidak mau mengulangi masa lalunya. {AU, OC, semi poetry-fic} [JULASTUS: FANFIKSI III]


**Hetalia - Axis Powers,** adalah _milik resmi_ dari **_Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan._**

 ** _DUA PECAHAN_** ; adalah _karya autentik_ milik **_Larnetta Balies, Indonesia._**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _(Kobar semangatku sekarang haruskah padam?_ _Biarkan semua halang dan rintang meredam?)_

Bukit berbatu yang dia daki sudah berulang kali menjatuhkannya dengan begitu tega.

Terjalnya medan-medan pegunungan terus menantang jiwa. Jika perkiraan salah satu langkah kaki saja, bisa remuk seluruh raga— mungkin juga dengan diwarnai oleh darah merah pekat dari tubuh.

Pemuda itu terus memanjat naik, dan naik, beberapa sisi 'halus' dan rata —yang baru saja dilihatnya, padahal tadi rasanya tidak ada— bebatuan keras dan rapuh penyusun lereng gunung membantu si pemuda untuk terus mendaki.

Tanpa bantuan.

Tanpa peralatan.

Juga sendirian.

... Dengan pakaian seadanya, yang mulai robek di sana-sini; karena tertaut oleh batuan bergerigi cukup tajam dan ranting-ranting pohon yang telah kering.

Dari kedua pelipisnya, keringat terus bercucuran. Luka-luka lecet yang telah tercipta sebelumnya pelan-pelan pada setiap dakian juga melebar.

... Juga semakin lara mendera.

"A- aku..." Satu.

"... Ha- haru- us..." Dua dan tiga, tinggalah tersisa satu gapaian.

.

 ** _Krek!_**

 ** _Kletek!_**

 ** _Tlek!_**

.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Sekian, dia merosot. Iris cokelatnya menatap ngeri ke bawah, ada batu-batu tajam yang siap untuk mengoyak raganya jika terjatuh lagi.

"Ugh!" Hanya satu tangan, si pemuda bergelantung di lereng menuju puncak pegunungan, dan sekarang berada di atas awan hujan.

Bisakah dia?

"Ugh..."

Dia hanya bisa menggantung di sana.

Haruskah dia pasrah?

Haruskah dia berhenti sekarang?

Haruskah dia menjatuhkan dan membunuh dirinya sendiri?

... Dan tanah berbatu di bawahnya sekonyong-konyong longsor, menimbun batuan kecil di bawahnya.

 **.o0o.**

* * *

Dari atas, Willem membaca semua pergerakan si pemuda. Dari awal, hingga sekarang.

Ciri-ciri pemuda yang sedang bergantung cemas di pegunungan itu sangat familiar di netranya.

Siapapun, ayolah, Willem mengenalnya.

"Naiklah, atau jatuhlah, **Nusantara**..." Ucapannya datar, dan saat itulah dia berbalik dan pergi.

Tiga orang lainnya juga. Namun, salah satu antara mereka, berseragam putih, menjatuhkan beberapa batang pohon kecil yang sudah kering kerontang, namun terlihat cukup berat.

Laki-laki berseragam putih itu menjatuhkan batang pohon itu ke lereng, menimpa 'Nusantara', lalu melongsorkan tanah.

Dan kebudian pergi.

Begitu saja...

.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHH!"

* * *

 ** _Kesempatanmu, adalah kamu._**

* * *

 _Merdeka, diibaratkan seperti seseorang yang sedang **mendaki** pegunungan berbatu terjal._ _Naik, naik, dan naik. Perjalanan Indonesia menuju kepada gerbang kemerdekaan._

 _Terjalan rute daki, ranting kering yang tersaut pada pakaian Nusantara, dan batu keras bergerigi tajam ialah halangan pada langkah demi langkah yang tidak (pernah) mudah dalam meraih kemerdekaan._

 _Kekuatan Indonesia pada masa sebelum kemerdekaan adalah seadanya, digambarkan pada pakaian personifikasi Nusantara yang jugalah **seadanya**._ _Tanpa peralatan, hanya berandalkan pada masing-masing sepasang kaki dan tangan._

 _Seolah tidak ada yang mendukung, dicitrakan pada 'Nusantara' yang hanya seorang diri mendaki. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya_ _**sendiri**._

 _ **Merosotnya 'Nusantara'** adalah tentang perekonomian negeri yang kadang turun, bahkan anjlok kepada titik yang lebih rendah. Naiknya kembali perekonomian Indonesia pula digambarkan pada Nusantara yang terus mendaki. Bagian mendaki jua memiliki dua tafsiran._

 _Kepasrahan 'Nusantara' dan longsornya pijakan di bawah 'Nusantara' adalah hati rakyat Indonesia yang terombang-ambing karena hampir tenggelam oleh segala pemberontakan. Konflik bertemakan SARA, separatisme pada daerah-daerah, ketidakadilan, dan segala problematika lainnya yang menjurus kepada perpecahan bangsa._

 _Kemudahan dan bantuan Sang Maha Kuasa tercitra pada batuan bersisi rata, dimana Nusantara bisa me_ _napakkan kakinya di atas permukaan tersebut tanpa tergelincir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Selanjutnya?

Kitalah yang menentukan.

Siapa Indonesia, identitas NKRI adalah kita.

Makna Indonesia, kita hargai Indonesia macam apa?

...

 ** _Saya, GI. Larnetta BS., INDONESIAN KARA._**

 ** _Saya Indonesia._**

 ** _Saya Pancasila._**

 ** _Saya, generasi penerus revolusi Indonesia._**

 ** _Salam MERDEKA!_**

 ** _Salam BHINNEKA!_**

 ** _Salam KERJA BERSAMA!_**


End file.
